chivalryfandomcom-20200213-history
Strategy
This is the strategy section of the wiki. Firstly it explains the different gameplay mechanics and how they can be used. At the bottom we have a section for individual player styles and tactics, how they view the game mechanics and play the game. Learn from others and adapt your own style. Feint: By pressing Q (Default key) while your weapon is cocked back during a wind up, you can cancel out the attack, potentially tricking the enemy into parrying or blocking early. Parry: By right clicking a player can perform a parry, which is a short blocking animation that can deflect an attack. The blocking weapon must make contact with the attacking weapon, thus the best method of performing a parry is to aim directly for the tip of the enemy weapon. A parry doesn't last long, so time it carefully! Blocking has to be very precise. If your opponent jumps and uses an overhead attack, you have to block high. If you blocked forward or to the sides, the strike would hit over your block. Footwork: Footwork plays a vital part in the combat system, to have good footwork technique means that you know how to keep yourself out of the opponent's range when he will most likely strike, then move in for a counter. Using footwork, you can strafe around keeping your eye on the opponent, then suddenly move in with a rapid blow before he manages to perform his next move. Timing: One of the key elements of Chivalry: Medieval Warfare combat is timing. Waiting for an opponent to swing, or make a mistake before attacking may just give you the edge. When an opponent swings at you and the attack misses or is parried, there is a brief period of time where he will be defenseless - this is the best oppotunity to strike. Combo Attacking: With normal melee weapons, you can combo your attacks by attacking then start another attack before the first one is finished. This will combo your attacks and remove the recovery time, allowing you to immediately begin the next attack. You can combo every attack, except thrusts. Combo Feinting: Another element of timing is combo feinting. Using the feinting mechanics, you can really throw off your opponent by landing a succesful hit, preparing a second combo strike, feinting it and striking your opponent after his parry. Varying your attacks will increase the chance of a successful combo (harder to defend against). Combo block "Counterattack" You can also combo a block and an attack (block -> combo + attack) this gives you the same function as normal combo attacks, but here you will remove the recovery time of the block and start the windup of the attack much faster. If your opponent tries to follow-up his blocked attack, you will most likley hit him during his windup phase. On most weapons it's faster to use stab when "'''Counterattacking" as you can more easily '''accelerate '''the attack even further with '''attack speed manipulation, and the enemy is likely still in front of you, having been blocked. This does of course depend on the weapon you are using. If you combine both of these two moves your attack will become significantly faster. Note: You cannot cancel the attack with faint if you use this move. This move is not possible while using shields. Kicks/Shield bash: No matter what class you are playing, you will have access to a kick or shield bash (the only exception is when using projectile weapons). When playing without a shield, pressing F''' will '''Kick the enemy, when playing with a shield F '''will '''Shield Bash '''the enemy. A kick will break any block or parry, opening your opponent up for further attacks! '''Dynamic Upper body movement: 'Running "Crouched"' Similar to the double crouch. By looking downwards you will bend forewards and have a "crouched" position. Run like normal, although you can't see alot when you look down at your feet. It has a good practical use to dodge incoming arrows. Duck/crouching and' Double Crouch:' While only occasionally useful, and frequently risky, you can duck by pressing Control. This can be useful to duck under the all too frequent horizontal swings seen in Chivalry: Medieval Warfare,' but beware'. If your opponent hits you while your crouched, it's very likely he will hit your head! You can do a even lower crouch by looking downwards. Moving your view straight down to the floor will make you bend slightly forward, and while crouched you will become a very small target. It is a good way to duck incoming attacks. Use this too much and you will end up having your opponent aiming low, rendering your evades useless. 'Backwards Bend:' Similar to the double crouch, but rather than looking down you high up. This will make your charachter bend his upper body backwards into a wierd matrix like positon. It is less effective than Double crouch but you can dodge some strikes aimed at your head. Attack speed manipulation: Performed slash, downwards slash, and stab attacks can be manipulated to either strike sooner or later. These manipulations can be used to gain an edge over your opponent if they are used with great timing. Most players know swing manipulation can be performed as an overhead swing while looking down, that will make you hit your opponent with the first "Swing trace" on your weapon, but you will sacrifice range, accuracy, and sight for the instant hit. If you reverse the style, by looking up instead of down, you will be able to gain more range, accuracy, and sight at the cost of slower attacks. Note that delaying the attack speed is not very effective with shorter weapons/fast ones. If you try to manipulate them it will not be slow enough for it to be effective. You could delay a slash from a broadsword and the enemy would most likely block it anyway, because you could only slow it down a few tenths of a second. Accelerating or delaying Slash ''' There are two basic names for these moves, '''Accelerating or delaying swings. This can also be used with slash attacks. Accelerations are made by aiming the opponent closer to the edge of the right screen where the slash begins, delaying by aiming at the left side, where the swing ends. This is a powerful counter against people who attempt to slip in a combo-breaker, although this technique can be countered in various ways. Accelerating or ''"delaying" stabs'' It is possible to Accelerate stab attacks with every weapon by standing close to the enemy before the stab attack reaches it's final length of release. Depending on the weapon you are using it will use around a second to stab forewards. The stab attack starts from close to your body, if you get very close to the enemy you can hit him without waiting for the full release. Similarly you can "delay" it by letting it fully release and hit with just the very tip of the weapon. Though it doesn't provide much of a delay, it's practical for getting the longest possible stab length. Accelerating downwards slashes As said in the start of the section you can delay or accelerate the downwards slash attack by looking up or down. You can also additionally accelerate the attack by crouching and looking down. This will speed up the attack considerably, but you will also lose alot of the range of the weapon you use. For instance, the poleaxe would feel almost as short as a broadsword, maybe shorter. Attack phases: The different stages when you initiate a attack are as follows: * Windup: Preparing to attack; Lifting up your weapon to attack or pulling backwards to stab. This phase will be be canceled if you use faints or if you receive damage during the windup. * (Combo): Bypasses recovery phase by starting combo windup. The combo phase time is most often slower than the windup phase, but it is faster waiting for recovery then starting a normal windup. * Release: Windup is completed and attack starts, weapon is moving forwards and does damage when it hits the enemy. * Recovery: Release is finished and the weapon is brought up to starting position. The recovery time is further increased if you miss your target and hit the air with stabbing attacks. Stamina: 'Chase Mechanic': You will often find yourself chasing after enemies running away from you. While you have a slower class they should be able to run away from you forever. To hinder that kind of gameplay the devs added the chase mechanic. If you look at your enemy and your in range a few meters away your crossheir will turn from white to red. This is not only a indicator of that you are aiming at a enemy but also that your in range to activete the chase sprint boost. If you run for a few secounds while aiming at the enemy with a red crosshair the chase mechanic will start and will give you a sprint boost. This boost is so significant that even a knight can catch up to a man at arms running away. 'Knockback/Stun:' 'Health system (Resistance)' The different classes all have the same amount of health, which is a 100 points. What the different classes have which makes the take more damage is their resistance to damage. They each have their uniqe values of resistance to different attacks. (To see the indivudual stats see the class section) The current types of attack are as follows: Pierce: Stab attacks with sharp weapons Swing: Swing attack with sharp weapons Blunt: Attacks with blunt weapons Some weapons also combine different attack types. Example the morning star which got spikes on it has PierceBlunt damage. It does 50% Pierce damage and 50% blunt damage in this case. Depending on the class resistance, it will do X% less damage depening on the ressistance. Example: Knight got 50% pierce resistance. If he got hit in the chest with a normal stab attack with the damage of 50, the attack would just do 25 damage. Player Tactic guides Section for those who want to post their own tactics and can't be put in this wiki as general uses for classes, weapons, etc. Brave Sir Andrew tactics Category:Community